Don and Jess: You Only Die Once
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Probably the most challenging one I've written so far. Given that the episode starts with Don with another girl, I had to use another guy for that. FA slight DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok wasn't sure how to do this one, cause it's the one that starts with Don and that ditz Devon. But I figured it out. Mulligan is going to be the one with Devon when the break in happens. I know, you're all thinking, 'why the hell would she pick Mulligan?' But once you read the description I had written for him, he's not really that bad. Have fun.

Disclaimer: First story people, that's all I'm saying.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stood with Mulligan as they watched Mulligan's new girlfriend talk on the phone.

"She was robbed less then half an hour ago and she's on the phone." Don said as he turned to Mulligan. "That's some girl you got there Will."

(A/N: Kay, gonna use Mulligan's first name now. I think I should give some description of him just so it'll be easier to picture him. He's about six feet tall with red hair and blue eyes. He's in shape but could stand to lose a few pounds.)

Will smirked. "Not everyone can have a girl like Angell."

Don smiled. "Ain't that the truth. So tell me what happened."

Will sighed and told Don everything. Don nodded and fought to keep a smile off his face as they could still hear Will's girlfriend, Devon talking in the background.

"Sinclair is going to have your ass for chasing after this guy." Don said.

Will snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time I've gotten in trouble for doing something stupid or on impulse."

Don laughed and patted Will on the shoulder before heading out of the building. Jess was standing on the sidewalk, talking with possible witnesses. He saw her sigh and knew she wasn't getting anywhere. He stood back and waited for her, knowing that they had to share their information, or lack there of. It only took a few minutes before Jess was done and Don made his way over to her.

"That looked pointless." Don said.

Jess nodded. "It was. No one saw anything helpful. What did Mulligan say?"

Don looked down at his notebook and gave a short summary of what Will had told him. Before Jess could comment, Sinclair walked up to them.

"Where's Mulligan?" he asked.

Don told him where Will was and they watched him walk away.

"He did not sound happy." Don said.

Jess shook her head. "Nope, I do not want to be in Will's shoes."

Don nodded his agreement. "So wanna head back to the squad or the lab?"

Jess looked around and saw a coffee place right down the street. "I want that coffee you promised me before we got called out this morning."

Don laughed and led Jess down the street.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess stood in the lab doorway with a smile on her face as she watched Danny and Lindsay argue about the Bat Mobile and the Mach 5.

"You two are never going to get anything done if you don't stop arguing." Jess said.

She let out a laugh as the two spun around to face her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Danny asked.

Jess walked in with her arms crossed. "Long enough."

"Where'd you leave Flack?" Lindsay asked.

Jess pointed over her shoulder. "He's talking with Stella about something. I came to see what you to have."

Lindsay went to speak when Danny snapped his fingers.

"I just thought of something." he said.

"That's a first." Jess and Lindsay chorused.

Danny frowned at them. "Funny. No really, I was thinking, Angell what are we supposed to call you and Flack once you get married?"

Jess paused. She hadn't thought about that.

"Well you could always try our first names." Don said walking in. "I assume that is why we have them."

Danny held up his hands. "Alright, I was just wondering since it's going to be a little confusing to have two Flacks around."

"And a little nightmarish." Mac said walking in with Stella. "What do we have?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Ok gonna use Don and Jess for the party bust. The dress Jess will be wearing is just a red version of the one Stella wore.) Jess stood in front of Stella in the locker room with a look of shock on her face.

"You want me to wear that?" Jess asked, referring to the dress Stella was holding.

The dress was a dark red floor length gown that dipped very low in the front and had almost no back.

Stella smiled. "It's not that bad Jess. And think of Don's reaction."

Jess laughed. "Stel, that is what I'm thinking of. If Don sees me in this, he won't be able to focus on the case."

Stella handed the dress to Jess and patted her on the shoulder. "Have some faith in your fiance Jess."

Jess looked down at the dress as Stella walked out and sighed. Deciding to get it over with, Jess changed into the dress. As she pulled her hair into a partial ponytail, she heard the locker room door open.

"Damn Jess."

Jess turned with a smile to find Don standing at the locker room door with Danny and Lindsay, the men's jaws on the floor. Lindsay shook her head and pushed their mouths closed.

"You look great Jess." Lindsay said, as she walked past the stunned men. "Is that for the party?"

Jess nodded. "Stella just gave it to me and ordered me to wear it. This," she motioned to Don. "is what I was afraid of happening. He is not going to be able to focus."

Lindsay smiled. "Give him a minute, he'll come out of it. And to help, I'll take Danny somewhere else."

Jess hugged Lindsay. "Thanks Linds."

Lindsay nodded and walked back over to the men. Shaking her head again, she grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him out of the locker room. Crossing her arms, Jess walked over to Don.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or change so we can do this?" Jess asked.

Don coughed and cleared his throat. "You look great in that."

Jess smiled. "Easy Detective. We have a case to finish then you can drool over me all you want."

Don pulled Jess into a kiss. "Something I plan to do once we get home."

Jess laughed and pushed Don towards his locker. "Change so we can go."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess slid her jacket on after changing out of the dress and sighed. She sat on the bench of the locker room and waited for Don. As much as she would love to go look for him, she had the dumb idea of trying to run in the heels she had worn and now had a slightly sprained ankle. Walking without some support was not an option.

"And here I thought I was going to get a glimpse of that dress."

Jess turned with an eye roll and looked at Will. "Don't you have a girlfriend Mulligan?"

He shrugged. "Yeah but come on Angell, I'm only human."

Jess laughed. "Alright I won't kick your ass for that comment if you help me out to my desk. I really don't want Don forgetting me in here."

Will smiled as he helped Jess up. "Like that boy could really forget you."

Jess, with Will's help, hobbled her way out of the locker room and over to her desk. Thankfully she had left her bag at her desk that morning so she didn't have to worry about going back to get it. Setting Jess down in her chair, Will pulled another one over for her to rest her foot on.

"Thanks Will." Jess said. "And as a reward, I'll let you know that Stella took a picture of Don and I before we left. So as long as Don doesn't find out I told you, tell Stella I said you could look at it."

Will smiled and gave Jess a small kiss on the cheek. "Hope your ankle gets better soon Angell."

With that he walked away, leaving Jess smiling and shaking her head.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know, I know, there was no Don at the end but I just wanted to add a little more with Mulligan. I feel like I pick on him a little too much and as funny as it is, he needed some nice stuff. So let me know what you think, flame policy still stands and OH I'm happy to let you know I picked the episode for the wedding and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
